


descendants || stray kids

by subhanjisvng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Descendants - Freeform, Evil Queen - Freeform, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Jafar - Freeform, M/M, Maleficent - Freeform, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Protective Minho, Sad Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Top Bang Chan, cruella de vill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhanjisvng/pseuds/subhanjisvng
Summary: "told you, giving him that love potion back fired."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

rotten

standing on a large stool getting his body measured, in a blue suit, chan looks out the window staring at the isle of the lost. he was to become crowned king and needed a proclamation.

he had decided the night before to allow the kids of the evilest villains come first and see how they like it here at auradon.

his father and mother walk into the room laughing and giggling together, guards closing the door behind them. "ahh son, have you decided on a proclamation?" asked his father.

chan nodded his head, going to step from the stool before being stopped by the man measuring him. "i've decided to let the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance.."

chan stared at his mother and father with a serious face "to live here in auradon."

in shock, his mother, belle, dropped the piece of clothing that was in her hand. "everytime i look out to the island, i feel like they've been abandoned." chan finally steps down from the stool walking toward his parents.

"the children of villains? living among us?" his father, beast, asked in disbelief. chan clasps his hands together and looks his father straight in the eyes.

"we start out with a few at first, only ones who need our help the most." his mother nods her head slightly, understanding where her son is coming from. chan smiles softly at his mother before looking back at his father. "i've already chosen them."

"you have?" beast asked in a disapproving tone, walking closer to chan before belle stopped him. "i gave you a second chance.." she said holding his arm so he wouldn't walk any closer to chan.

belle looked at chan. "who are their parents?" chan looks down at the floor, readying himself. he looked back up to his mother and father. "cruella de vill, jafar, evil queen," he began, now having a staring contest with his father.

"and maleficent."

beast furrows his eyebrows, getting angry in seconds. "maleficent?! no!" belle looks between her son and her husband.

"dad, their children are innocent. they deserve a shot at a normal life." beast looks over to his wife, her giving him a nod of approval.

"i suppose the children are innocent.."

———

in the isle, four teenagers walk around, heads held high. everyone scurrying to stay away from the trouble makers.

a purple haired boy sees a mother pulling a child in a wagon, said child eating a lollipop. jisung walks over to them and takes the candy from the kid, laughing as the child cries for his mother. "what the fuck?!" yelled the mom.

jisung stopped laughing and looked at the mother in rage, no one dare talk that way to him. his eyes glow green as he stares the mother in the eyes with a smirk on his face. the mother gets frightened, picking her child up and running away, leaving the wagon in it's place.

"nothing like stealing candy from a baby." jisung laughs turning to his best friends. the boys laughing with him, felix walks up to him and taking the lollipop. "seriously, who even eats these lollipops anymore?" he chuckles throwing it to the ground and stomping on it.

suddenly everyone runs away, except the four teenagers. the three seeing two men walking up to them and groans silently, jisung seeing the difference in the atmosphere turns around. "hi, mom."

the two men separate and a woman, maleficent, emerged from between them. "stealing candy, jisung. i'm so disappointed." she says holding her staff at her side.

"it was from a baby." jisung smiles pointing down at the now crushed lollipop on the floor. maleficent laughs evily, switching her staff into her other hand. "that's my nasty little boy."

maleficent sighs snapping her fingers "anyway this is not why i've come here, you four have been chosen to go to a different school. in auradon."

the three other boys try to run away, maleficent's guards stopping them, screeching loudly. jisung looks back at them and holds a hand up, looking back at his mother in disbelief. "what?! i'm not going to some boarding school, filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses."

"and perfect princes." felix sighs, already falling in love with the idea. jisung faces felix in disgust, "ugh." felix corrects himself.

"yeah and i don't do uniforms. unless it's leather, you feel me?" minho laughs, holding a hand out to changbin for a high-five. changbin ignores him and walks closer to the front.

"i read somewhere that they allow dogs in auradon. mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." minho sneaks up on changbin and barks loudly in his ear, scaring the short boy.

jisung rolls his eyes, facing his mother again. "yeah, mom, we're not going." he announced crossing his arms over his chest.

"you knuckleheads, it's all about world domination! let's go." maleficent yells walking away, the bodyguards and the four confused teenagers following behind.

———

"you will go, you will find the fairy god mother and you will bring me back her magic wand."

maleficent sat in her big green throne, sharpening her nails. "simple and easy." she smirks looking down at the four teenagers.

"what's in it for us?" jisung asked, hand on his hip looking up at maleficent.

"matching thrones, hers-and-hers crowns." she replied kicking her feet up on a stool. changbin looked between the mother and son, motioning between the four of them. "i think she meant us." jisung nods, doing a circle with her finger, indicating that he meant him and his three best friends.

maleficent beckons jisung closer, he walks to the railing. "this is all about you and me, boy. get me that wand and we can see all those innocent people suffering! and with that wand i will be able to bend good and evil to my will!" she laughs evily.

"our will." evil queen interrupted, putting down her magic mirror. cruella nods her head agreeing with evil queen. 

maleficent rolls her eyes, having a staring contest with jisung. both of their eyes glowing green; jisung's face contorting every few seconds, unable to held the eye contact any longer he looks away sighing. maleficent chuckles, "i win." jisung rolls his eyes sitting down in a chair near where he was standing.

"felix~ my little evil-ette in training." evil queen calls, felix strolls over to his mother smiling big, he sat in front of his mother. "you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." she grins at her son.

"and lots and lots of mirrors." they say together, felix laughing dreamily. "ah no laughing, wrinkles." evil queen warns. felix immediately stop laughing.

maleficent rolls her eyes, resting her chin in her hand. "well, they're not taking my changbin, cause i'd miss him too much." cruella says playing with changbin's hair. changbin tilts his head, "really, mom?"

cruella nods, "yes. who would touch up my roots? fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet?" she asked lifting her leg for the white haired boy to carry. changbin visibly grows a little sad, "yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing."

cruella lets her leg fall back down, placing a hand on changbin's face. "changbin, they have dogs in auradon." changbin's eyes widen, he looks over at maleficent. "no! i'm not going!" he says, his voice trembling.

maleficent scoffs as she turns away sitting back down on her throne. "well, minho isn't going either. i need him to stock the shelves in my store." jafar reasons, pushing minho to a corner. "what did you score?"

minho laughs, pulling out a white cloth, a lighter, and a lamp. jafar gasps, "a lamp!" jafar rubs the lamp vigorously making minho roll his eyes. "dad, i already tried." jafar groans throwing the lamp at minho.

"felix's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow. hmm?" felix gasps lifting his hand to feel the so called unibrow. maleficent sighs, grabbing jisung's wrist and pulling him with her. "what is wrong with you all? people used to cower at the mention of our names!"

maleficent makes jisung sit at the table with felix, scaring everyone. "for 20 fucking years, i have searched for a way off this island. for 20 years, they have robbed us from our sweet revenge!"

jisung looks up at his mother with big eyes, listening to every word she's saying. "revenge on snow white and her horrible little men!" felix and evil queen snap their heads to maleficent with sour faces.

"revenge on aladdin and his bloated genie!" jafar raises his stick in anger, "i will-" he gets cut off by his son. "pop!"

"revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches!" maleficent stormed over to cruella pointing her finger. "oh. but they didn't get the baby!" cruella laughed squeaking the dalmatian squeaky toy.

jisung rolls his eyes, "and i, maleficent...the evilest of them all. i will finally have my revenge..on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince."

—  
maleficent gives jisung her spell book, and evil queen gives felix her magic mirror.  
—

the four teenagers walk out one by one to the car.

minho walks to the front of the car, taking his beanie off and covering the hood ornament quickly swiping it off. minho picks up his beanie and walks back around, getting inside the car.

felix comes skipping out excitedly, his mother behind him. "ugh. smells like common folk." evil queens mumbles, disgusted. felix opens the car door and looks back at his mother, she silently tells him to suck in his cheeks, he does as told.

"come back here, now!" cruella yells, running after changbin. changbin laughs throwing his bag into the open trunk before quickly hopping into the car. "changbin! ingrate." cruella sighs, standing by evil queen. felix gets in behind changbin, holding his purse close to him.

last comes jisung, he hands his bag to the butler that is organizing the bags. he stops at the open car door before turning around and looking up at his mother. maleficent smiles wickedly, nodding her head to her son.

jisung sighs, getting into the car just as the engine roars. "bye-bye." jafar waves as the car drives off.

"bring home the gold!"

"bring home a puppy."

"bring home a prince."


	2. Chapter 2

auradon

the car pulls up to auradon, the students cheering and holding up 'welcome' signs. the band begins playing the ordered instrumental.

the driver gets out of the car and opens the door for the four teenagers. changbin comes falling out, holding a blanket close to him. minho holding onto the other side of the blanket trying to pull it away from changbin.

"you got everything else, why do you want this fucking blanket?!" changbin yelled, the band quieting down. felix and jisung walk out the car ignoring the commotion.

"cause you want it!" minho yelled back, struggling to keep a mini tv in his arms while pulling the blanket. "no!" changbin pulls harder than before.

"give it to me!" jisung sees a woman approaching along with a girl and a boy in the back, he jabs the fighting boys in the side. "guys, stop!" jisung whisper-yelled. "we have an audience."

minho looks up at the woman before smiling at her. "just..cleaning up." the woman smiles, hands together. "leave it how you found it!" she spoke sweetly. "and by that i mean leave it." minho throws the mini tv back into the car, taking the blanket from changbin and throwing that in as well.

felix places his hands on his hips smiling sweetly at the woman and two other people. minho slowly walks up to the ash brown haired boy, "hello, foxy." he smiles seductively, head tilted to the left slightly. "the name's minho."

said boy laugh awkwardly staring at minho, slight disgust in his eyes. "welcome to auradon prep." the woman butted in, going to stand in front of the ash brown haired boy. "i'm fairy godmother, headmistress." she bows down a little before standing straight.

jisung's eyes widen, "the fairy godmother? as in 'bibbidi-bobbidi-boo'?" he asked waving his hand around as if a wand was in it, the wand. "yes, exactly." she responded laughing softly. jisung smiled wickedly, though to others it looked sweet and welcoming.

"you know, i've always wondered what it felt like fore cinderella, when you just, appeared out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile." the fairy godmother nodded her head, laughing at the boy. "and that sparkling wand." jisung emphasized on the word 'sparkling'.

the fairy godmother smiled "that was a long time ago, i no longer use my wand. unless for a special occasion." the ash brown haired boy along with a black haired boy stepped forward, warm smiles on their faces.

"i'm chan." the boy, chan, said clasping his hands together. he made short eye contact with jisung who, in return, gave a fake smile. "prince chan, and i'm jeongin, his boyfriend." jeongin said in a overly enthusiastic voice.

felix stepped forward, hands at his chest. "you had me at prince. my mom's a queen, which makes me a prince." felix bowed down giving chan puppy eyes. jeongin grew annoyed, eyebrows furrowed. "the evil queen has no royal status here, and neither do you."

felix's expression grew cold as he stared jeongin in the eyes, a scowl playing on his lips. jeongin gives the same expression before reaching his hand to hold chan's. "like i said earlier, i'm his boyfriend. right, channie?" he smiled sickeningly sweet.

"chan and jeongin will show you all around, i'll see you tomorrow." the fairy godmother leaves, along with the band. 

chan walks up to minho, "it is so great to finally meet you all." he goes to shake hands but before he knows it, he's hit in the chest. he laughs awkwardly and walks to jisung, going for a handshake once again. jisung shakes his hand, eyes staring straight through chan's.

chan pauses for a second, lost in the depths of jisung's big round eyes. chan moves on to greet changbin and felix. "hey, you're maleficent's son, aren't you?" jeongin chimed in. jisung raised an eyebrow, silently answering. "yeah, you know what? i totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff."

jisung eyes widen as he looking to the floor, he wasn't embarrassed, no, he was annoyed at what the boy had brought up. "oh, my mom's aurora." jeongin smiled devilishly, "sleeping-"

"beauty!" jisung cut him off. felix giggled, lightly elbowing his best friend. "yeah, i've heard the name. and i totally do not blame your dad for ruining my mother's life." jisung scrunched his nose, jeongin chuckled sarcastically. 

"water under the bridge." jeongin implied. "totes!" the two let out forced laughter before sighing, staring at each other with a deadly glare. chan looked between the two, clapping his hands together. "okay, so how about we go inside?" everyone agreed, following chan inside the school.

jisung kept his eyes on the prissy boy that was practically hanging on to chan's arm.

――

"so, you guys have a lot of magic here at auradon? like wands and things like that?" jisung asked once they got into the main hall of the school. "yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. majority of us are just normal mortals." chan confessed, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"who just so happen to be kings and queens." jisung insisted. "that's true! our royal blood goes back hundreds of years!" jeongin interjected, lifting chan's arm to put it around his shoulder. he leaned closer to chan, smiling lovingly.

meanwhile, minho standing behind jisung rolls his eyes, changbin wiping the chocolate from around his mouth, and felix looking around the school interior as if he was in a castle.

chan unwraps his arm from jeongin and looks toward the stairs, "hyunjin! hyunjin, come down." he ordered walking to meet hyunjin at the bottom of the stairs.

chan looks back at the four with a warm smile. "this is hyunjin. he's gonna help you with your class schedules," the four smile at the tall boy, felix looks him up and down with raised eyebrows. "and show you the rest of the dorms."

chan walks back over to where the five were and leaned forward slightly. "i'll see you later okay? and if there's anything you need, feel free to-" jeongin butts in, "ask hyunjin!"

jisung and jeongin force laughter, once again, sighing soon after. jeongin grabs chan's arms and leads him away.

"hey guys, i'm dopey's son? as in dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy and..." hyunjin trails off as he looks to felix, eyes widening, figuring out who he was looking at. felix smirked walking up to the tall boy, hands on hips. "heigh-ho" hyunjin mumbled to himself.

"felix. evil queen's son." felix spoke in a seductive tone, playing with his hair. minho and changbin scoffed, it's so like felix to flirt with an enemy's son. hyunjin gulped before looking down at his clipboard.

"okay, so about your classes. i put in the requirements already." jisung stepped closer to the taller, standing beside him and looking down at the clipboard. "history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the internet, and..uh..remedial goodness 101" hyunjin hesitated at the end, his voice cracking the tiniest bit.

jisung laughed looking up at hyunjin, "let me guess, new class?" he asked, already knowing the answer. felix's eyes flicker to jisung, a evil smile on his face. "come on guys, let's go find our dorms."

――

jisung opens the door to his and felix's shared room, everything nice and neat. the bed frames made of painted white wood, the beds themselves, pink and purple. the room was beyond girly, for jisung of course. "they gave us a girl room.." jisung mumbled under his breath.

"this place is so amaz-" felix began excitedly, only to get interrupted. "gross." jisung said in a grossed out tone. "i know, right? amazingly gross." felix corrected himself placing his hand on his hip, looking at the floor. "ew." felix silently screams, his mouth wide open and his eyes almost bulging. 

jisung groans, "i'm gonna need some serious sunscreen." felix stops silently screaming looking toward jisung. "yeah."

"lix." jisung points to the window on their left, getting the hint felix goes to close the curtains. jisung closes the rest of the curtains around the room. "phew, that is much better."

――

at minho and changbin's dorm room, changbin is playing some sort of fighting game. minho is looking through all the stuff he stole while they were here.

jisung opens the door without knocking and walking inside the room, felix walking in behind him. jisung walked up to minho as felix shut the door. "minho, what are you doing?" felix goes to sit on one of the beds.

"it's called stealing." minho responded while he took the remaining stuff hidden in his clothes out and laid them on his bed. "okay, what's the point?"

"well, sung, it's like buying whatever i want, except it's free." felix laughed, leaning back on his elbows.

jisung side-eyed felix, before picking one of the items up. "okay. so, you could do that, or you could leave all this stuff here and pick it up when we take over the world." he smiled letting the item drop out of his hand and back on the bed.

felix gasps, sitting up right. "you sound just like your mother!" jisung put his hand over his heart and looked back at felix, "thank you!"

"hey, minho, come try this thing out. it's awesome." changbin chimed in, stepping off the platform and holding the gaming sticks out for minho to grab. minho walks over and snatching them from changbin, going on the platform and starting the game.

"guys!" everyone but minho looked at jisung, "do i need to remind you all what we're here for?" jisung walked up to the circle table in the middle of the room. "fairy godmother... blah, blah, blah" minho answered.

"magic wand..." minho looked back at jisung for a second, "blah, blah, blah" felix laughs, leaning over slightly.

"this is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents." jisung snapped making the boys look at him seriously. changbin stopped watching minho play the game, minho stopped playing the game, and felix stopped laughing,

"to prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. yeah?" the three boys nod their heads, agreeing with what jisung said.

"felix, mirror me." jisung sat down in one of the chairs, felix following suit.

"mirror, mirror on the.. in my hand. where does fairy godmothers wand stand?" felix asked as he moved the mirror for all of them to see. the wand was in a museum not too far from auradon.

"let's go."


End file.
